Algo Nuevo Entre Nosotros
by Gegargas
Summary: Bella se marcha de Forks con sus hermanos, Emmett y Jake, rumbo a la universidad de Florida. Su planes, estudiar y trabajar para pagar los estudios pero...¿Qué ocurre si encontrara un amor que no esperaba? La vida te puede cambiar con una simple mirada.


**_Hola a todas he vuelto._**

**_Aunque han sido unos meses difíciles, he conseguido tener otra historia para publicar. Los que bien me conocéis, sabéis, que no publico nada que no tenga escrito previamente, para evitar dejaros esperando ya que mi vida,, desde Julio´10 está completa, aprovechando esos ratillos de libertad para dedicarme a lo que me gusta que es escribir y leer vuestras historias. _**

**_Vayamos con el fic. Las actus serán diarias, por la noche que es cuando estoy libre, excepto algún día que me surja algo. Tranquilidad que avisaré antes siempre. _**

**_Por otro lado, deciros que tiene Rated M por lemmons y relaciones entre los personajes._**

**_En este fic he querido crear a una Bella libertina, es decir que por supuesto, no será la virgen de casi todos los fic. Esta Bella tendrá mundo vivido, por tanto... os advierto que habrá sexo con diferentes personajes que no son Edward. _**

**_Aviso para la gente sensible que no puede leer a Bella o Edward con personas ajenas a ellos._**

**_Además... he creado un invento. He emparejado a Alice con otro personaje que no es Jasper, espero que no os moleste. Me encanta Alice y Jake y les he querido dar una oportunidad juntos. A mí me ha gustado la experiencia, no sé qué os parecerá a vosotros. _**

**_Por último, recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen aunque mi amiga Meyer me los presta para soñar e invitaros a ello, aunque la trama si me pertenece y está registrada._**

**_Os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste. Os rogaría que fueseis dejando vuestras impresiones, me encanta escucharos (o mejor dicho, leeros) _**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Había llegado el día, en que por fin, mis hermanos y yo nos independizaríamos. Habíamos sido admitidos en la universidad de Florida, estando localizada en una ciudad diferente a la nuestra, por tanto… ¡Ciudad nueva, vida nueva!

Debido que, el sueldo de mi padre era modesto, no podía permitirse pagar la universidad para los tres y la beca obtenida por nuestros logros académicos no era suficiente para sufragar los gastos, por tanto decidimos que en cuanto llegáramos a Florida buscaríamos trabajo.

Era una experiencia que no queríamos dejar pasar, por ello la viviríamos a tope a pesar de tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder compatibilizar nuestros estudios con nuestra vida laboral.

Éramos tres hermanos, uno de ellos era de corazón. Sé que suena raro pero lo explico a continuación.

Soy Bella Swan y tengo un hermano mellizo llamado Emmett. Mi otro hermano se incorporó a nuestra familia cuando apenas contábamos con cinco años de edad, su nombre es Jacob.

Jacob quedó huérfano al perder a su familia en un accidente de tráfico, por lo que mi padre lo acogió en nuestra familia ya que Billy, el padre de Jacob, era su mejor amigo o mejor dicho su casi hermano de corazón. Los tres tenemos la misma edad, veinte años, con lo cual podíamos decir que éramos trillizos.

Por fin había llegado el gran día, a partir de hoy nuestras vidas comenzarían a cambiar. Nos íbamos a subir al tren del futuro, pero ninguno de los tres esperaba lo que nos deparaba el mismo.

El día amaneció nuboso. Emmett y Jacob ya tenían todas sus cosas en el coche, y solo sabían meterme prisa. Necesitaba repasar mi equipaje para ver que realmente no olvidaba nada, nuestra situación no iba a ser tan holgada como para tener que estar comprando cosas en Florida, por no gastar unos minutos más en repasar mi equipaje. Llevaba muchos días organizándolo todo, pero aún así quería perfeccionarlo

Mis hermanos, emocionados como niños, no dejaban de protestar desde el coche, eran odiosos cuando se compinchaban para ponerme nerviosa.

Una vez resignada de que mi tiempo en Forks había acabado, apareció mi padre, el cual me ayudó a bajar mis maletas.

- Bella, ¿estás loca? Todo eso no cabe aquí- agregó Emmett riendo.

- Si cabe Emmett, si no llevaseis tantas cosas vosotros…- vi que apenas llevaban nada, pero aún así necesitaba argumentar algo.

- Bella, Emmett y yo solo llevamos una maleta cada uno, tú llevas cuatro- añadió Jacob riendo de mi comentario anterior.

- Lo necesito todo Jake, por favor… intenta meterlas en el coche- le puse ojitos tiernos, aquellos que era infalible ante cualquier miembro de mi familia y no me equivoqué.

- Está bien, siempre haces lo que quieres con nosotros- bufó Emmett

No sé como lo hizo pero finalmente consiguió meter todas las maletas en el coche, no sin soltar mil maldiciones y acordarse del creador de las maletas rígidas. Después nos despedimos de mis padres.

Mi madre no estaba preparada para que nos fuéramos de casa y menos los tres a la vez, pero era nuestra mejor opción y ella lo sabía.

- Chicos cuidad de vuestra hermana- dijo mamá abrazándome

- Mamá será mejor que me digas a mí que cuide de ellos- la corregí con sorna- son como niños- todos reímos.

- Bueno pues mejor cuidaos los unos a otros- sentenció mi padre para acortar la despedida, si seguíamos así mi madre no nos dejaría ir nunca- cuidad de mi princesa, si le ocurre algo desapareced del mapa- les susurró sin mucho éxito mi padre con un intento de disimulo fallido.

A pesar de que mi progenitor intentaba esconder sus sentimientos, para no hacernos sentir mal, estaba angustiado que podía verlo en sus ojos chocolates tan parecidos a los míos.

Finalmente y evitando dilatar más este momento angustia- felicidad, nos montamos en el coche, Emmett conducía.

- ¡Libreeeeeesssss!- gritaron Emmett y Jacob cuando vimos el cartel "_Vuelve pronto a Forks_" el cual nos indicaba el fin del pueblo.

- Chicos calmaos, que vamos a estudiar no a desfasar- ambos se miraron y volvieron a gritar.

- ¡Libreeeeeesssss!

Daban miedo cuando sus niveles de euforia subían hasta los límites más altos, pero eran muy divertidos. Emocionados, pusieron la música a toda voz y comenzaron a cantar, me encantaba verlos así.

Ese día dijimos adiós a Forks para vivir nuestra propia aventura: Florida

**Tal y como os dije habrá actu todos los días, excepto éste viernes y sábado pues me voy a la playa con mis niños para desconectar, así que esta noche, si Fanfiction me lo permite, volveré a actualizar y dejaré el capi 1.**

**Os invito a soñar... me compensas con un review?**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Como muchas otras escritoras, debido a los continuos plagios y publicaciones en otras páginas sin mi autorización, he decidido eliminar esta historia de Fanfiction. A todas las chicas que las tengáis en favorito y os guste seguir leyéndola, podréis hacerlo en breve desde mi usuario de FACEBOOK (gegargas)**

**Siento tener que tomar esta decisión tan injusta, pero es una forma de proteger mis relatos.**

**Un beso enorme.**


End file.
